wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucifer/end guard
tap on the image to open this file. ROYALBORN PRD-361 LUCIFER PRD-361 is [[User blog:NightStrike the Dragon/The End Guard|'The End Guard']]'s Prince of Infernal Ice Do not show it fear. Do not show it a challenging look. It feeds off of it. If you go about it the wrong way - you will die. This subject was designed by & is currently watched over by █████. Notes on the Royalborn's Description PRD-361 is, in short, colossal when standing beside the other experiments. PRD-361 surpasses even DIL-060 in size, which was admittedly not expected. The Royalborn subject has very thick, tough scales that are incredibly sharp. Even among the underbelly of the subject, it is not soft. It is a strictly rough-textured individual. It is muscular, exhibiting the prominent muscles of varying tribes. It's horns are long, and twisted with glowing photophores etched between each and every crevice. This is also a similar case in regards to talons and spines. The tail of the subject is wickedly long, likely a feature gifted through the genes of a RainWing tainting the IceWing donor's blood. The thickness of the tail, however, is through a SeaWing's part without a doubt. There are IceWing spikes that come from the tail's tip, though they vary drastically in size, and seem to shift in size. They are frequently shown with an icy display, yet the hardness matches that of the Royalborn's scales. In regards to the wings, the structure of it is similarly built to a SkyWing's, with the addition of a gradient and star-like scales on the membranes gifted through a NightWing. The gist of PRD-361's color scheme consists mainly of extremely pale blues, teals, minty greens, whites, and greys. It does have faint patterns upon it's scales, capable of shifting the placement of said patterns if the desire arises. It's eyes are mainly a shade of neon yellow, often shifting between reds and greens to depend on it's mood. It's True Form is an extraordinary contradiction in regards to colors. When drowning within the True Form, some consider it very vaguely resembling [[The Oneironaut|'an ancient deity belonging to ancient history']]. It's height increases, though not drastically so. It is noticeably taller though. It acquires a secondary pair of wings - both pair now hovering from the body rather than being attached. Due to it's abilities seeming to spike in this state, it can almost entirely add or remove parts of it's appearance. It seems to only do this when in an extremely focused, provoked, or emotional state of mind. Normally within the True Form, PRD-361 has it's lower jaw unattached or even completely missing. It's tail contains a ring around it decorated with thorns that vary in size like it's own spikes. It retains it's thickness in regards to the tail and scales in general. Photophores can be found in nearly every crevice of the entity it becomes though. Some are convinced it can move it's scales individually to cause a racket in this state. Atop it's head, an evershifting crown of infernal ice hovers. It also has a HiveWing-esque horn on it's forehead, between the eyes. Aspects of it's body seem to fade into a mist or smoke more often in this form too. Do not assume it cannot be touched physically though, it is still very capable. Notes on The Royalborn's Behavior PRD-361 is not an intentionally loud creature. It does uphold parts of its royal component within its personality - namely with the voice it tries to contain within itself. It can get loud if provoked, but does attempt to keep its volume at a respectable and civilized level. Though, despite its subtle grasp upon the volume of their voice, PRD-361 has shown to be a very arrogant being. It gets envious when others seem to 'show it up', as most would say, but that only seems to give it motivation to push through their tasks. Lucifer is very prideful, pleased and appreciative of the things it gains, and oftentimes keeps track of streaks through varying winnings. (Most times seen through talon marks counting upon their walls.) It has also been observed to be more impulsive, acting mostly out of instinct for given scenarios regardless of most conditioning tactics. Though using bribery and flattery are a functional tactic for the subject, it does depend upon its mood for the time being of whether PRD-361 will cooperate or not. It is a very emotional creature, but is shown to attempt to control it often. During times of emotional breakdowns - or even physical ones - it grows significantly louder in attempts to 'drown out' or shout over itself. It doesn't switch unnecessarily constantly, but it does show notable switches and helps scientists prepare for the upcoming mood variant. It may be compliant on the rarest occasion, but it is known for being incredibly sycophantic. It can sometimes be very dismissive of others, as if they're unworthy to breathe the same air as it. Lucifer has also displayed very sadistic and violent behaviors when it had been denied a request, or its end goal has been compromised. Though, even mind reading NightWings are unsure if this is truth or a way for the large subject to further toy with scientists. Lucifer is shown to struggle with 'reading the room', having trouble with timing jokes between subjects and even jumping to conclusions at points with its strong hearing. When questioned about why it does these things, or why it said something in a conversation, it holds a blank stare and seemingly doesn't remember. Our mind reading NightWings have said they can't get through the layers upon layers of ice that blocks his mind from outsiders. This is another thing scientists aren't sure of whether is truth or not, the subject's memory strength. PRD-361's True Form persona by far scares scientists the most. His thoughts become fluid, his words falling with ease and puncturing wounds that were supposedly long forgotten for most, opening them wider and pouring salt into them. It has best been described as 'eerily regal', dismissing others further as nothing but dirt or even air that he could easily go through. It does not show hints of varying moods in this state, making it very dangerous to interact with. Lucifer, in this state, can jump from a very cool and controlled conversation into pointing infernal ice towards every pressure point on you that it knows of within seconds. It does not enjoy being played, and most times when requests are made with this form, the requests are done out of fear of what it will do next. PRD-361's True Form does not respond when it does not want to - to pain, to situations, to anyone or anything. It will cut anyone off if it sees its words being of a higher importance, and will not cease to interrupt anyone who cuts them off with this persona exposed. Though Lucifer alone is not the most intelligent of the End Guard experiments, when lingering in the True Form's persona it boasts with guessing games, almost as if it could read your mind. The True Form's persona is almost - almost - an exact opposite to the original entity. It talks quieter, quicker, with a controlled pace. However, by showing that Lucifer transitions relatively slowly back to the everyday state of mind, it seems that may truly be the most disturbing part of the subject's personality and behavior. When it transitions, the voices of each persona are noted to be significantly different - and while split directly, they overlap each other with a deeper, scarier tone added into it. They share thoughts at this point, and this is mostly how Lucifer is thought to be so dangerous. It recalls events nearly perfectly when transitioning, having only forgotten or been unaware when the True Form itself refused to share. Notes on the Royalborn's Statistics, Skillset, & Weakness Distortion Manipulation, Infernal Crystallization, and the brief moments of succumbing to the influence of Cursed Magic are the most notable of the varying capabilities that PRD-361 displays. When provoked into it's true form, these three specific abilities increase in control and power drastically. Depending on the conditions, some of abilities may become faulty or less controlled and sporadic while in use. With the ability to manipulate and distort anything - or, in short, being able to handle the younger sibling to Reality Warping - PRD-361 is capable of doing many things. We are unsure of the lengths it can go to. Currently, it has been adjusting the temperature around itself to maintain a constant chill. We are trying to make it comfortable with simpler tasks first before trying more emotion-based triggers. Within it's True Form, it exhibits a stronger grasp of what it can potentially do. Though, in either form, it is truly unaware of what it's limits are. The crystallization is presumably the only one with a possible shot of valid reasoning that's comprehensible to the average dragon. Due to the fact it was destined to be a frostscaled IceWing at birth, it already proved it would've used ice to it's advantage. The use of this ice is noticeably different in comparison to normal ice. There's an abnormal glow and flow of heat that comes from this kind of ice. It is only partially seen through the everyday usage. Heightened through it's True Form, it could potentially force infernal ice showers from it's wings. At least, that's what others are afraid it could do. Despite this being the most logical ability, it is the most feared due to the lack of knowledge of potential outcomes. In regards to the moments of Cursed Magic influence, nobody has a solid explanation for it yet. It seems to be a newfound ability, an infant among the other two. The only assumption as to where it came from was through it's demonic genes. :Other abilities are inherited through the gene modifications, and listed below: :* Size - As everyone part of the operation is aware, PRD-361 is the largest being to work with. When it comes to knowing of it's existence, there are three things that could be deduced immediately upon viewing. :** Durability - Through the size of the giant alone, as well as the modified scale thickness and constant use of crystallization. :** Strength - The second deduction is of the subject possessing incredible strength, which is entirely on point. Through size alone, it is capable of lifting incredible weights. :** High Resistance to Toxins & Parasites - Because of it's size, rough textures, and low temperatures that it radiates, it is very difficult to infect PRD-361. :* Maw Weaponry - The Royalborn is shown mostly emitting a very thick, overwhelming amount of cold fog when using his maw. The fog varies in scent (and strength of it) if exposed to a high amount of chemicals or diseases within the past 3 hours. It can also presumably spit slush. Notes on the Royalborn's Interactions Keep it away from DIL-060, or give the two strictly limited time to interact. It is very likely the two will either tarnish each other, or will aim to topple the system if DIL-060 is given enough motivation to do so. Notes on the Royalborn's Creation & Development text Miscellaneous notes about the Royalborn :* note :* note :* note Category:Miscellaneous